


A Sure Stance & the Dog Prince

by PutItBriefly



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutItBriefly/pseuds/PutItBriefly
Summary: “Rin, you have one foot in the world of demons and one foot in the world of man. First, you must decide where you intend to stand. If I can turn away the dog prince, rest assured, I have no fear of turning away humans.”
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	A Sure Stance & the Dog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sunrise, from the Discord server "Forever With Lord Sesshomaru."

Every game Kin’u and Gyokuto play inevitably becomes yet another round of _Slay the Demon._ Thus far kept well away from true combat, their enthusiasm has yet to be tempered by the fear of seeing their comrades in danger, the pressure of making life-or-death decisions in the span of a heartbeat, and the reality that most demons are not as amenable to being “slayed” as Shippou. Every time Sango asks Rin to watch her daughters, she’s happy to do it, and every time she has fresh optimism that today will be the day she finds something to occupy them other than hunting down their friends and pretending to murder them.

And every time Rin learns yet again that as a disciplinarian, she is regrettably lax.

She understands why Kin’u and Gyokuto’s play resembles battle. Children explore their world and their role in it through dramatization. The role Sango is teaching her children to assume is that of demon slayer. And while she knows they live in interesting times and warriors are a necessity, Rin can’t help but tire of conflict and the feeling that all demons are being lumped together as enemies despite KinGyo having ample experience to know that’s not the case.

Sango has been blessed with children who get along. Kin’u and Gyokuto feed each other, one’s enthusiasm pushing the other forward. They imagine misdeeds of wicked demons with such fervor that Rin always finds herself unable to chide them back into whatever non-violent activity she had hoped would interest them.

That doesn’t mean she stops trying, of course. They are bound to like something else sooner or later.

KinGyo _don’t_ like flower crowns. When she was their age, Rin had whiled away many hours weaving flower stems. Her fingers are out of practice, but as she attempts to demonstrate the process of tying stems and long grasses together, her hands remember. At eight years old, the twins have the necessary manual dexterity, but they are unaccustomed to fine work that requires them to be gentle. They’ve been taught to conquer challenges. Failure just spurns them to try harder. For once, _Slay the Demon_ does not appear to be a given. As Rin shows them again and again how to wind and knot a stem just so, the chain she makes gets longer and longer.

When KinGyo have the hang of it, Rin knots the ends together and lays the circlet on Gyokuto’s head.

It’s too big. It falls around her shoulders like a necklace.

“I’ll wear my own!” Gyokuto declares. “You wear this one!” The crown becomes unraveled when Gyokuto lifts it over her head, but the damage isn’t too bad. With the addition of a few fresh flowers, Rin knots it together again. With heavy solemnity, she bows her head and allows Gyokuto to crown her.

Rin makes a mental note to challenge KinGyo more. It keeps them from creating mischief. 

She lies in the grass while KinGyo weave. The sky is blue and cloudless. The bustle of village life leaves so little time to bask in the sunshine or feel a pillow of grass beneath one’s head. 

Swiftly, Rin sits up.

Lord Sesshoumaru is flying overhead! 

Her legs ache with the desire to leap up and run after him. 

But Rin told Sango she was taking KinGyo to the meadow, and so in the meadow they shall remain until Sango collects her daughters.

When Sango does come, KinGyo are dazzling in flower crowns, necklaces and bracelets. They have no new scrapes or bruises, a rarity for girls so rowdy. There will not be a repeat of this. Sango and Rin both know it.

After staying to chat just long enough not to be rude, Rin runs home. 

Lord Sesshoumaru will almost certainly be gone. He comes to the village when it suits him, and should she not be immediately available, he leaves. Still, every rule has exceptions. He may be feeling especially patient, or bored, or idle, or one of a million other things that inspires him to stay.

He’s nowhere in sight.

Rin slows her approach. Outside Kaede’s hut paces a young man Rin recognizes vaguely as one of her neighbors. There are a lot of people in a village; she can’t be expected to know everyone!

And, truth be told, human men still make her a bit wary. 

Rin avoids them when she can.

Squaring her shoulders, Rin resolves to pass him with a polite hello and go inside.

Before she can enact her plan, the man says, “There you are!”

Rin stops. She’s careful to leave several arms’ lengths between herself and the man. “Were you waiting for me?” Strange. She doesn’t even know him.

With pride, he stands square, legs strong and chest puffed out. “My parents are speaking to Kaede, to negotiate a marriage.”

Why would people already married want to negotiate a marriage to Kaede? Not that anyone wouldn’t be lucky to marry Kaede! She’s very wise and kind-hearted. Feeling rather stupid, Rin says, “Huh?”

“Between you and me,” he specifies, proud posture faltering.

That makes even less sense! “We don’t know each other.”

“What difference does that make?”

Kagome and Inuyasha have been Rin’s model of a good marriage, Sango and Miroku, too. Both couples share more than a home. They have trust and the abiding affection of people who were valued companions first. They understand and accept one another in all ways.

But Rin knows those not typical marriages.

“Look,” the man continues, “My family is poor and we can’t offer you much, but you’re a good worker and no one else wants you. Kaede probably figured you’d be long married by your age when she took you in.” 

It takes Rin a moment to find her voice. “That’s a rude thing to say.”

“You ought to be grateful.”

Human men all seemed to be of the opinion that she ought to thank them for treating her poorly! When she was an orphan at the mercy of the village of her birth, the locals praised themselves for caring for her while in the same breath threatening to kill her. They would beat her for daring to survive and beat her again for not crying during the first round. 

Rin smiles. “It’s been nice talking to you.” Then she turns on her heel and walks away.

Kaede has always said the purpose behind Rin living in a village was so that she could have a _choice._ She had to know what it was to live with humans, to trust humans, or else she’d never know if being Lord Sesshoumaru’s acolyte was what she truly wanted. She’s seen humans be good. Humans are capable of great kindnesses. But sometimes, the things they do make her think she’s right not to trust them. When humans negotiated marriages, the choice belonged to everyone but the prospective spouses. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango...they all had the freedom to choose their own lover, but they were also all nearly alone in the world. Kagome’s family lived on the other side of a well. Miroku was orphaned. Sango had Kohaku, who accepted Miroku as a brother. Inuyasha had Lord Sesshoumaru…

Head of their family he may be, but Lord Sesshoumaru would never, ever try to impose his will when it came to Inuyasha’s choice of bride. It’s impossible to picture!

And so what if Rin has no suitors!? Kaede never married! A woman who can take care of herself has no need for a husband! Intimacy with a human man could be nothing but revolting, anyway.

(Sometimes.)

(Only _sometimes.)_

(There are little tremors when she lies awake at night. Gooseflesh rises along her breasts and stomach. Her hips move to meet nothing. She screws her eyes shut and fists her hands in her futon.)

(She tries _not_ to imagine clawed hands and a curtain of silver hair and golden eyes that peer into her _soul_ to make it ripple like so many drops of rain falling into a pond.) 

(She won’t disrespect Lord Sesshoumaru by thinking of him and touching herself.)

_(She won’t.)_

Rin walks away.

And then she runs.

She saw Lord Sesshoumaru fly overhead today. If she’s lucky, he’s still nearby!

Maybe he understood, in that way of his, that she needed him to save her. 

Rin leaves the village behind. She shrouds herself in Inuyasha’s Forest. She runs, weaving around trees and hoping over the roots. She ought to be careful not to go beyond her own knowledge of the forest, but she’s not. She thinks...maybe she’ll get so lost, she can never return.

Her foot snags on a root, and Rin tumbles.

But she doesn’t fall.

Lord Sesshoumaru kneels before her. With his right hand on her hip, he’s caught her. His left hand is curled around her right palm. Rin’s mouth puckers with surprise when he looks up. Everything is still except his hair, which swings violently--a remnant of how quickly he had moved to reach her in time. When Rin is steady, he releases her, rises and steps back. 

She doesn’t realize she means to say anything until it comes out. “I don’t want to stay here anymore. Let me come with you.”

“Tonight. In the morning, you will return to the village.”

They meander through Inuyasha’s Forest, casting a wide arc that takes them incrementally closer to home with every passing hour. In the evening, they camp at the edge of the forest. Through the trees, Rin can see huts in the distance. 

At sunrise, Master Jaken prods her shoulder with the blunt end of his staff until she is awake, then shoos her towards the village. Rin casts a hopeful glance over her shoulder at Lord Sesshoumaru, but his back is to her. 

With heavy feet, Rin plods home.

When she draws back the entrance mat, shame catches up to her. “I’m back. I’m sorry if I made you worry.”

Kaede is unflappable. “Inuyasha’s nose told us who you were with.”

Flushed, Rin confesses, “I know about yesterday. The man told me.”

“And so you ran into the woods instead of coming to talk to me.”

The absurdity of doubting _Kaede_ of all people washes over her. Anger at herself mixes with the shame. Kaede has earned her faith a hundred times over. Why is trust still so _hard?_ “What happened?”

“I told them to leave.”

Rin dashes away the tear that sprung into her eye. “What?”

“They told me I must hear them out, and I told them they were mistaken if they thought there was anything they could say that could change my mind." 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have faith in you.”

“Rin, you have one foot in the world of demons and one foot in the world of man. First, you must decide where you intend to stand. If I can turn away the dog prince, rest assured, I have no fear of turning away humans.”

...dog prince? 

“You mean Lord Sesshoumaru?” Rin’s heart skips, then thunders. “He wants me to travel with him?”

Kaede’s stern expression bodes ill. “Your choice must be made deliberately and with a clear head. None of this rashly running off into the woods. With luck, you’ll be as grey and stooped as I one day. Can you bear to age among those who will not? Can you trust that he will always find you as fascinating as he does today? But the reverse is also true. Can you bear to live among your own kind knowing what it would cost?”

Certain as she is that she wishes to stand with Lord Sesshoumaru, the truth is those questions are things Rin deliberately chooses not to think about. She can’t answer.

“A sure stance must come first,” Kaede says.

* * *

The next time Rin watches KinGyo, they are back to slaying demons exclusively. The role of Great and Terrible Demon is played by Rin. The twins have collected enough large sticks that everyone is armed with a “sword.”

Rin is faring poorly.

Even if it wasn’t two against one, she probably still wouldn’t be anything but embarrassed. Her swings are wild. KinGyo parry easily and burst through her inadequate defense. It’s kind of humiliating, a grown woman defeated by a pair of children.

When Lord Sesshoumaru passes overhead, Rin throws down her stick. She’s never been a combatant. It wouldn’t surprise him to know she can’t defend herself. It has always fallen on Lord Sesshoumaru to protect her. Doubtless he will be there to defend her even when she is old and grey. Still, the idea of advertising her own helplessness rankles. “Gyokuto, you are now the great and terrible demon. I surrender my powers to you.”

Gyokuto frowns. “Then who are you?”

“I’m the hero!” Kin’u chimes in helpfully.

“I’m the princess,” Rin decides. “Gyokuto kidnapped me and Kin’u has to rescue me.”

Kin’u drops to the ground and roots around the grass. “Aha!” She thrusts a rock the size of her palm above her head. “This is the royal jewel! It is guarded by Princess Rin, but the terrible Gyokuto wants it!”

Rin accepts the rock. “I will guard it with my life.”

Kin’u puts her hand on Rin’s arm. Gravely, she says, “It’s not really a jewel. It’s just a neat rock.”

“Okay.”

After a daring battle where the role of demon had been swapped around another three times or so, Rin returns home. Lord Sesshoumaru has left her a gift--a small hand mirror. She lays the stick-sword and neat rock-jewel that the twins insisted she keep on the bureau. She picks up the mirror

It’s silver, and beautiful, and when she looks into it, Rin wonders how Lord Sesshoumaru sees her. Kaede says she _fascinates_ him. As far as looks go, Rin suspects she’s rather plain. Is he so unaccustomed to humans that even an unremarkable one is striking in his eyes? Or is he drawn by something a mirror can’t reflect?

Rin holds the mirror close to her face, examining the minute details of her own eye. She holds it at arm's length and puts on different expressions, learning what she looks like when she pouts and frowns and smiles.

* * *

The next time Lord Sesshoumaru comes to the village, Rin has no outstanding obligations. The traveling party of her youth gathers in the meadow. She and Master Jaken recline against A-Un in the sunshine, the dragon’s right head resting on her lap. Rin cards her fingers through his mane. Lord Sesshoumaru sits apart from them, looking somewhere far away. His swords lay beside him in the grass.

“Lord Sesshoumaru,” Rin says, “Why does Kaede call you the dog prince?”

Master Jaken leaps to his feet, only to get knocked down by A-Un’s twitching tail. He is undeterred. “Rin, didn’t you know? Lord Sesshoumaru’s illustrious father once held dominion over the western lands! Upon his death, it was expected that Lord Sesshoumaru would conquer his father’s lands and force the vassals to pledge their loyalty to him! Lord Sesshoumaru refused to do it, for he never allows his choices to be dictated by the will of others. When he conquers, it shall be in his own name and his own name alone! And that is why those who lack the proper respect for your lord call him the dog prince.” Met with silence, Master Jaken adds, “Because he never became king, you see.”

Rin vigorously scratches A-Un’s right head between the eyes. “It’s the same way in human villages.”

Lord Sesshoumaru turns sharply. Master Jaken says, “Rin, you misunderstood.”

“No, I didn’t. Among humans, everyone’s lives are decided by those who came before. Your parents decide what work you will do. Your parents decide who you will marry. No one is supposed to choose anything for themselves. It’s all meant to be decided by other people.” 

“Rin.” It’s funny how her name sounds so different when Lord Sesshoumaru says it. _“_ _You_ will always have a choice.”

She bits her lip. A-Un nuzzles into Rin’s palm. Not realizing she’s stopped petting his right head, Rin stretches her arm to scratch the left. “Kaede told me you’ve been asking about having me come travel with you again.”

“That is not what she and I have been discussing.”

The words chase Rin’s smile away. “Oh.”

Lord Sesshoumaru kneels before her, like he did in the forest, but this time Rin is in no danger of falling. She’s sitting. The dragon shuffles his head off of her lap. And this time, Lord Sesshoumaru curls his hand against her cheek instead of her hip. 

And this time, Lord Sesshoumaru promises, “When you are certain of what you want, I will ask you to be my wife.”

She wants to say, “I am sure!” But the truth is she has only just begun to consider the questions Kaede thinks are vital, and Lord Sesshoumaru’s intentions create more. Can she bear aging while her husband stays young and beautiful? Can she trust that his fascination will remain forever? Has he thought about their union producing half-demon children? Or--or--or maybe he’s envisioning a companionship that is a marriage in name only and he intends celibacy. Or--or--or maybe he wants to see her belly bloated from carrying his child. 

Her heart stutters and skips and she wants to throw herself into his arms.

Her face is aflame and she wants to hide from him.

The proposition shocks her and she thinks he never should have said anything.

She loves him desperately and she wonders why he’s never said anything sooner.

Kaede is right.

A sure stance comes first.

“My lord,” Rin says, proud of her steady voice, “I will think very carefully on the honor you have bestowed upon me. When the time comes, I hope I can give you the answer that will bring you the most possible happiness.”

Lord Sesshoumaru withdraws his hand. “Such a human response.”

She misses his touch already.

Lord Sesshoumaru walks away, casually. He returns to his swords and to his looking into the distance. Maybe he turns away from her so as not to betray himself. It’s a warm thought.

Both of A-Un’s heads crowd her lap. Rin scratches them both. “What do you think, A and Un? Should I be Lord Sesshoumaru’s wife?”

The two headed dragon is silent as ever.

Master Jaken answers. It comes out sounding like scolding even thought she knows he’s not. “Rin, you are meant to answer how _you_ want.”

Rin doesn’t want to be rude, but it’s hard not to laugh. “Thank you, Master Jaken.”


End file.
